Draco? A ferret?
by whiteheartgirl
Summary: Draco has accidentally changed himself into a ferret and it's Harry's job to babysit him. His life changes ever since he took Draco under his wing. Will he regret or be happy for taking care of Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Ferret Draco coming right up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's POV

" Mate! Get up! You have to see this!" I heard my best friend,Ron, called out to me. I opened my eyes and rubbed them,sleepily. It was a holiday today! I should be asleep now! I groaned and got out of bed. " What is it?" I asked and got up to go to the toilet. Ron told me that something happened to Malfoy and that everyone is crowding outside the hospital wing. After I cleaned myself and got dressed, I just told Ron that I would see what happen later.

" But Dumbledore wants you there now!" he shouts at me.

I sighed and walked to the hospital wing with Ron following me behind. When I reached the hospital wing, I gasped at the sight of so many people._ "Wow! Since when Malfoy got so popular?"_ I thought and stood behind everyone. Must we get into the queue, just to see Malfoy? I waited impatiently and just gave up. " EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH! NEEDED BY DUMBLEDORE NOW!" I shouted and budge my way through the crowd. I am tired and hungry. I would not let some stupid Malfoy hold me back! I walked into the hospital wing and stood beside Dumbledore,who was wrapping his finger like he got bitten by something. " Dumbledore? Are you alright?" I asked him, worriedly. He jumped in surprise but just smiled at me.

" Glad you could make it, Mr Potter. Could you call Mr Malfoy out? He's gone." he pleaded me and walked away to talk to Severus, who was forever frowning.

"HEY MALFOY! Get your ass here now!" I shouted out,irritated that I got to do this. Suddenly, someone jumped on me. I fell straight on my face and tried to get up but this person was too heavy. Then, the person started licking the back of my neck, making me shiver at the feel. I managed to get the person off me and got a good look at him. He had ferret ears, a really handsome face, pale blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Malfoy! My eyes widened at the sight of him and I started giggling. Suddenly, I burst out laughing. Draco grinned and jumped on me again. " What are you doing,Malfoy? HaHa, stop it that tickles!" I laughed loudly as he tickled my torso. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared. Immediately, I stopped laughing and pushed Draco off me. " I didn't do anything!" I said, lifting up my hands innocently. Did Draco just tickled my torso?

I stood up and brush the dust off my robes. Draco, who was taller than me and that made me jealous, stood up and immediately connected his body to mine. He wrapped his arms around my torso and started purring into my ear. " Stop that!" I scolded Draco while pushing his face away by putting my hand on his face. He did not budge at all. I sighed in defeat and let him hold me. Dumbledore chuckled before explaining to me," Well, Mr Malfoy here made a potion that would make people change into a ferret and he had fell down on the floor and the potion splashed onto him, changing him into a ferret. When he woke up, He would not let anyone go near him and he bit my finger. He started calling out your name and started calling you his mate. Harry, I believe that you are to stick to Draco from now on as you are his soul mate. That's what Lucius said."

" Sure Dum-. WWWHHHAAATTT!?" I screamed at him. Mate. That sound rang in my head. He is to stick to me at all times? N-E-V-E-R. No way am I going to allow that. " No way am I babysitting him." I declined Dumbledore's request and put my arms into a cross sign. He sighed and walked out. Okay, I felt guilty for that. I ran out of the Hospital wing to catch up with Dumbledore.

" EXCUSE ME! PASSING THROUGH!" I shouted out and swung my arms around, causing everyone to make way for me. When I got out of the crowd, Draco grabbed my legs. " Let go,Malfoy!" I said and wiggled my leg out but it was of no use. I sighed and dragged him to reach Dumbledore. He rubs his face against my leg. His body slid on the floor. It was difficult to walk as Draco was attached to me. I limped my way to Dumbledore's office.

I knocked on his door. " Dumbledore,sir?" I asked and walked in. " I will take care of him then." I sighed. I hung my head low in defeat as Dumbledore's smiles at me. " I knew you would do it. My tricks still works after so long." he said. I pouted and walked out with Draco still tugging on my leg. During lunch, everyone stared at me as I was on Draco's lap. " I regret taking his offer..." I said with my head on the table. Ron and Hermione looked at me,worriedly. " You okay, Mate?" Ron asked, poking my head. Draco growled at Ron and hugged me tightly. I gasped for breath. " Too tight! Unhand me, you git!" I breathed out. Draco whimpers,making me guilty. I scratched him behind the ears, making him purr with pleasure. Suddenly, Pansy appears beside me.

" You alright, Dray? Thank you for taking care of him, Harry." she smiled at me as she pats Draco's head. I smiled at her and put my head down on the table again. It is going to be a very bad day today.

* * *

**I've been thinking of this for a while after reading " Cat Nip" **

**I thank the author " Because I Can " for giving me such an idea.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! * bows down***


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I dont own Harry Potter**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's POV

I shifted on my bed to snuggle nearer to the warmth that was provided for me. I felt arms tighten around me. Wait, arms? I opened my eyes and Draco's face appeared. " Hey,beautiful." He said while rubbing my back. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and moved away. I fell off the bed, hitting my head on the table beside my bed. Draco just smiles at me dreamily. I smacked myself on my forehead, I just embarrassed myself in front of Malfoy._ " Oh,so now you're going with Malfoy now?"_ a little voice told me. He looks so handsome.

Wait, WHA_T?

Oh gosh. I curled into a ball and sat at the emo corner. This was not happening. I ruffled my hand in my hair in frustration. He sighs and got off the bed. He bends down behind me and pulled me into an embrace. " Y-you can talk?" I asked him, scooting away from him. He nods and turned me around. I use my heels to prevent being pulled into a hug again. I held him on the shoulder and used my forehead to smack his. " No touching me,liar." I said and walked away. He bends down and rubs his forehead. I closed the door to the bathroom and slid down the door. I buried my head in my arms trying to hide the blush. Why does this have to happen to me?

* * *

six hours later

" Dumbledore,SIR!" I shouted and busted his door open. He jumps and spit out his tea. " Ever heard of knocking,Harry?" he asked and cleaned his mouth. " You didn't tell me Draco could talk!" I shouted at him, banging his table. He kept silent for a moment.

" I just wanted to see your reaction so I told Dumbledore to keep it a secret." a voice came from the door. I turned back,slowly,and showed my most angry face at the familiar voice. There stood the annoying brat, Draco Malfoy with his tail swing back and forth. My face grew hot with anger and I just shoved past him. When I sat at my table for dinner, I put my head on the table and sulked a lot. " Harry, stop sulking. You have been sulking the whole day." Hermione said with her nose stuck to her book. " But Draco can talk!" I said loudly while lifting my arms in anger. How could she not be shocked!? I just kept my head down for the rest of dinner time. Draco leans in close to my ear and blew into it, teasing me. I squeaked and blushed.

I had enough. I got up and went to my room. Sadly, Draco was following me. He suddenly grabs me and slams me against the wall. I suddenly feel lips against my neck. He was licking my neck. My face grew hot and I started hitting his back. " Let go, Malfoy!" I shouted at him while trying to push him away. " Call me,Draco. I'm never letting you go. " He hugged me tighter. I punched him in the face and he falls back in pain. I ran away with tears in my eyes. When I reached my room, I slammed the door and locked it. Today was so stressful that I felt like crying. I walked towards my bed and saw a letter on it. I opened the letter and it said:

_I'm always watching you, Harry. _

_-Ginny_

Shit. I heard Draco calling my name. I walked towards the door and heard whimpering. So stressful. I placed my back against the wall and slid down. " Harry.." Draco whispers through the door. " LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MADE MY LIFE STRESSFUL ENOUGH!" I cried out while hugging my knees to myself. " Please.." he pleaded again. I sighed and opened the door. There stood before me was Draco with his ears down and he was pulling his tail. He gives me those puppy eyes.

" Those eyes may work for your Slytherin friends. But not on me, you git." I said and leaned against the door with my arms crossed. His face changes and he smirks his everyday smirk. He stands and stood in front of me. He leans down and whispered, " I'm gonna do you so hard that you could feel me tomorrow." and with that he brushed past me. "W-WHAT?" I turned to him with a look of disgust. I am not gay! Am I? Certainly not! I shook my head and went straight to bed. " Come on, beautiful." he says and nuzzled the back of my neck. I smacked his forehead and he growls in pain. " Let go, Draky pie. " I used his nickname that he hates. Thanks to Pansy for that.

" Don't call me that." he growls at me.

"Why not, sweetie poo?" I asked innocently and tilted my head to the side. He groans and just gave up. He pulls me into an embrace and hugs me tightly. " C-can't breathe.." I cried out while pushing his hand away. " Sorry, I just got jealous when I heard someone was after you. Goodnight, beautiful." he said and kisses my forehead before passing out. I sighed while getting ready to pass out. " If Draco wants to play, too can play this game!" I thought and passed out.

* * *

In the morning

" Hey beautiful." I groaned when a voice called to me. I turned to him with a dark look that made him jump. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5.00 am in the morning. I turned to him with the same dark look. "Don't leave this bed, Draco." I warned him and wrapped my arms around him. Before going back to sleep, I kissed him on the nose and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I know it is not as funny as the first chapter but I really ran out of ideas!**

**I'm sorry! * cries and falls down on the floor***


End file.
